Enough Is Enough
by QuencherPikachu
Summary: Gohan has a dream. No not a dream. A Nightmare. That will change everything. And one event that Chi-Chi makes will make matters worse! Rating May go up. (Gohan does not pair with anyone and Some characters are OOC) !Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Enough Is Enough

By: LEL

Gohan has had enough. He had a 'dream' last night about his father; Goku. It was a dream he would never forget. It was a dream that has changed everything. Nothing can change it back. Not even the dragon balls, because he didn't even remember it.

"Morning boys." Chi-Chi happily said, while cooking dinner that looked like she was cooking an army but it was only for two...hungry...saiyans...

"Morning Mom!" Both saiyans said in union. There was a 14 year old saiyan, and a 7 year old saiyan. Both have black eyes,black hair, and blood.

But there was one thing that they didnt have the same; their history. The eldest had a father, but his history was not ment for young children. His history was not peaceful. It was nothing that someone should even see. During that time, his father REFUSED to come back to life when he had a chance, but he declined it. While the youngest had the most peaceful life, but never seen his father. Only in pictures he saw him. Only in stories he heard about him.

"Alright mom I'm off to school!" Gohan happily said.

"Ok, honey, be careful!" Chi-Chi said.

_Like anyone can hurt me at all_ Gohan thought. "Ok, I will Bye!" Said Gohan.

Gohan took off, going to his 4th day of school at Orange Star High School. Gohan was flying with grace, until a sharp pain went though his head. "ARHHGHHHHHHHHHH" Gohan screamed in agony. Gohan turned Super Saiyan, thinking that would make it go away. And it did. Quickly, Gohan powered down from super saiyan, making sure that any of the Z-Fighters would notice. Going back to his graceful flight to school continued.

As Gohan arrived at school, he was on time. He went to his locker and put in the locker code, and opened it. Putting back his stuff he didnt need yet, he closed the door and went to his homeroom. He entered the classroom and sat in his seat. He sat all the way at the 2nd to last row at the back and sat at the end. That means, he had to sit next to at least one person. And that person, was no other than the brat named Videl Satan. When he sat down on his chair, almost immediately, Videl wanted to get questions answered. Now.

"Gohan. Answer me now. You never gave me a direct answer the past 3 days. I want one now. And answer this question. Who are you?" Videl being the nosy one obliviously being noisy right now.

"I already told you my name is Son Gohan and thats who I am" Gohan replied sternly.

"I know your name but who are you? Like who are your Parents?" Videl asked nosy again.

"Pffft...Yeah Right, Nerd-Boy probably got abandoned by his mom and dad because he didnt do anything but study." Sharpener ignorantally said.

"C'mon give Gohan a break! Going to a new school is hard enough" Erasa said, trying to defend Gohan.

The bell rang. And the teacher, came in and said things about school to be safe, blah, blah blah, blah.

Meanwhile, The comment that Sharpener made to Gohan severely struck him. 'His mom and dad probably abandoned him' That comment kept replaying over and over in Gohans head. _Abandoned? No Dad would never do that. Hes to kind hearted. Unless...he abandoned us for fighting...NO DONT THINK LIKE THAT! STOP! _Gohan thought while having a battle inside his head.

"Gohan?" Videl asked, "Gohan? STOP TRYING TO IGNORE ME!"

Erasa reached forward and grabbed Gohans shoulder, causing Gohan to flinch. "Whoh, I didnt mean to scare you Gohan!" Erasa apologizingly said.

"No, No, it's ok, it was my fault, I was just thinking." Gohan said.

"And kids, I have a special announcement! The one and only Hercule Satan will be giving a speach to you guys about martial arts!" said.

Everyone Started happily cheering, "SATAN! SATAN! SATAN!" While Videl just sat down and looked over to the one person that wasn't even cheering; Gohan. In fact, he accually had his head down on the desk and was covering his ears.

When the class settled down, Gohan was relieved that it got quiet...Until he heared; "ITS THE CHAMP! THE ONE AND ONLY CHAMP IS HERE! !"

Everyone in the class started chanting, once again; " ! !" But Videl again, and she once again looked over to Gohan, who surprisingly, didn't cover his head nor ears. He just stood there looking intently at .

"As you all know that I defeated the creature known as Cell, and Im the world champion on martial arts. But before I start talking to you about martial arts, does anyone have any questions about the Cell Games?" said.

A jock raised his hand, "I do"

"Go ahead." Satan said.

"What happened to the other fighters as well as the gold fighters, after the cell games?"

"FIGHTERS? WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIGHTERS? THOSE WERE NOTHING BUT TRICKSTERS USING THEIR TRICKS TRYING TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE THAT THEY WERE _REAL _MARTIAL ARTISTS! THEY ARE NOTHING BUT LOW LIFE TRICK USING SCUMS THAT WANT ATTENTION! BWAHAHAHAHAH!" said, ending it with one of his famous laughs.

On the other hand, Gohan's eyes flashed teal for a second, and flashed back and stayed like that.

Another jock said; "How about that little kid and his father?"

said "Oh them? The Deleveiry boy and his father? That was a poor excuse of a father because he sent out his little boy to fight that monster! I would've helped the Boy but my stomach pain didnt go away for a long time. At the end of the Cell Games, I saw them leave but without the Delevery Boy's father, and it looked like his father had abandoned him."

_Abandoned. Abandoned. He left us and abandoned us? No way. Thats not possible. Its...Its...ITS NOT POSSIBLE! _Gohan has been intently thinking on this but nobody around him noticed that his eyes were teal.

~FLASHBACK~

Gohan was having a dream. No it was a nightmare. One that he could never forget. But at the same time, he couldn't remember at times.

_It was time to wish everyone on earth that died by the hands of Cell, and on the second wish they were going to go to Namek and ask if they could use their dragon balls to revive Goku, until.._

_ "Hey Dont get I say in this?" A familiar voice said up above,but nowhere to be seen._

_ "Goku?" Everyone shouted._

_ "Heheh yep.. King Kai is letting me talk you guys from the other world, so listen up, Lately ive been thinking why the earth is in danger, and I realized that most of the guys that attacked it were after me! Think about it, Frieza, Cell, The Andriods." _

"_Intresting point, but where are going with this Goku?" Yamcha said._

_ "Look what I'm trying to say that it would be better for the earth if I~Didnt~Come~Back~This~Time. Look, as a saiyan baby I was sent to destroy Earth, and all my life I was trying to do the opposite it was kinda like I was fufilling that mission all along. So yeah im going to stay here now. King kai said I could get special treatment because I saved the Earth a lot. And from what I hear, theres lots of strong and interesting people to meet! It will be fun! What im trying to say is that im staying here for now,and you'll have to wish for something else to wish Gohan's so strong now, and theres nothing else to do now." _

_ "__**BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DONT NEED YOU!" **__Gohan half yelled. But no avail. He got...Ignored._

_ "You might want to take notes what happens thoughout your whole lives, because I want to hear them, Until then...Goodbye..." _

_ Everyone stared up at the clouds in shock._

_ "He left you Gohan"_

_ "Hes never coming back"_

_ "He ABANDONED YOU"_

_ "He hates you" _

_ "He never wants to see you again"_

_ "You killed him."_

_ A dark figure said behind him but the Z-Fighters didnt see anything. _

_ "No...HE DIDN'T YOU LIAR! HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"_

_ "Yes he would."_

_ "no."_

_ "NO..NO...NO...NO!"_

End of Flashback~

After Hercule was done with his speech, the bell rang, and the day passed. It was time to go home.

"GOHAN!" A voice that Gohan hated to hear.

"WHAT!" Gohan yelled.

"Whoh what got you cranky all of a sudden, and to answer your question I wanted to ask you again, Who were your parents?!" Videl said.

"What do you mean parents? I only have one parent." Gohan said.

"Oh...Then whats your parent name?" Videl said, eager to get answers.

"None of your buisness now get the hell away from me before I kill you." Gohan said very, very, very, coldly.

"I AM VIDEL SATAN, THE DAUGHTER OF YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Videl said ignoring the cold tone. (A/N: Bad idea...)

"You shouldnt think that just because your the daughter of that baka means that you have to butt in everyones lives, who the hell do you think you are? My _father_ or something?" Gohan said emphasising the word father.

"I thought you only had one parent, its not possible to not have a mom, so your mom is probably dead, Serves her right." Videl said cooly, not noticing the words that just came out her mouth.

Almost instantly, Gohan took her by the collar of her shirt and coldly said "You dont even know my life. And if your so eager, you should've asked me nicely and I'll give you one detail about my life. My stupid father is DEAD, and my mother is not DEAD! Now if you ask me one more word, I will kill you, and everyone in your family."

With that Gohan karate chopped Videl's neck making her unconsius and threw her into the air and kicked her into the school. All of this and Gohan didn't go super saiyan yet. But all the Z-Fighters noticed Gohans Ki go pissed and everyone knows that it was the first time in 3 years he did this.

Gohan flew to his house full speed, not realizing that his Ki was flashing to hights he didnt imagine that he could reach in his base form. Krillin, 18, Vegeta, and Yamcha were sensing this power, and thought that he was going to explode if he keeps this up. When Gohan came home, he didn't want to take it out on his mom and brother, because that would just be unfair.

"Mom! Goten! Im home!" Gohan said.

Nothing.

Starting to look in all the rooms, he went in the kitchen, nothing. He went in his room, nothing. He went in Goten's room, he heared snoring and a lump on Goten's bed. _Phew I thought something bad happened..._ Going in his moms room he looked and saw...Two...Figures...Kissing?

He Gently closed the door. Thinking what he just saw. He KNEW that one of the figures were his moms, but...the other one...didn't look anything like his 'fathers'. He went in the livingroom and sat down on the couch watching tv, waiting for his mom to come down.

Finally, He heard footsteps coming down the stairs, but...It was more than one person. He looked at his mom and the other figure...What came out his moms mouth, was something that he never wanted to hear.

"Gohan, This is Dan, hes going to be our new Husband/Father" Said Chi-Chi happily.

Gohan opened his mouth, nothing came out. Again he opened his mouth, nothing came out. Suddenly his Ki was mixed with Anger, Guilt,Anger,Anger,Anger,Anger, and Anger. The Z-Fighters had to get to Gohan. Fast.

Finally Gohan said, trying not to sound angry, "Um...Cool...Hi...Im going to go in the woods and get some...Wood...Bye." The last word was so cold, it could make anyone chill-to-the bone.

_What is happening...WHATS HAPPENING! WHATS HAPPENING TO MY LIFE?! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?! WHY SOMEONE TELL ME WHY!_ Gohan was litterlaly screaming in his head, and his Ki being overcome with anger, he turned Super Saiyan. His hair flickered gold and stayed gold after a second, and his eyes, just stayed teal. (A/N: His eyes were already teal when he got to the livingroom.) A large crater formed around Gohan when he turned super saiyan. Vegeta, 18, and Krillin were flying as fast as they can to Gohan.

What will happen in the next chapter! Will they be able to get Gohan back to normal? Or can they even talk to him if hes overcome with Anger! NEXT TIME ON; Enough Is Enough!

And I will be answering review questions if you guys have any on the next chapter! Cya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Enough is Enough

By: LEL

Previously...

"Gohan, This is Dan, hes going to be our new Husband/Father" Said Chi-Chi happily.

Gohan opened his mouth, nothing came out. Again he opened his mouth, nothing came out. Suddenly his Ki was mixed with Anger, Guilt,Anger,Anger,Anger,Anger, and Anger. The Z-Fighters had to get to Gohan. Fast.

Finally Gohan said, trying not to sound angry, "Um...Cool...Hi...Im going to go in the woods and get some...Wood...Bye." The last word was so cold, it could make anyone chill-to-the bone.

_What is happening...WHATS HAPPENING! WHATS HAPPENING TO MY LIFE?! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?! WHY SOMEONE TELL ME WHY!_ Gohan was litterlaly screaming in his head, and his Ki being overcome with anger, he turned Super Saiyan. His hair flickered gold and stayed gold after a second, and his eyes, just stayed teal. (A/N: His eyes were already teal when he got to the livingroom.) A large crater formed around Gohan when he turned super saiyan. Vegeta, 18, and Krillin were flying as fast as they can to Gohan.

Now...

"Great now whats happening to this brat again. Its been 3 years since this happened" Vegeta grunted.

~Three Years Ago~

_ "Mom I'm going to go train with Piccolo now, Bye!" Gohan happily shouted._

_ "GOHAN WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR STUDIES AND I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT YOU MAY NOT TRAIN WITH THAT GREEN EVIL MONSTER!" Chi-Chi yelled._

_ "Mom, Piccolo isn't a bad guy anymore and I was studying for the past 2 hours!" Gohan cried. _

_ "I DONT CARE! I FORBID YOU TRAINING WITH THAT STUPID SHADY CHARACTER! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD IF YOUR FATHER DIDNT GIVE HIM A BEAN!" If Chi-Chi knew what was coming out of her mouth, she would've never said anything._

_ Tears started to form in Gohan's eyes, Piccolo was like a second father to him, and Chi-Chi just insulted him._

_ "Thanks mom...Piccolo was like the father I never had, and you called him stupid and you probably wished that he was dead." Gohan said trying not to let the tears fall._

_ When Chi-Chi realized what he said, there was no taking it back anymore. "No Gohan I didn-"_

_ "What? You didn't mean those insults to Piccolo? Yeah right, you probably have 9000 more insults in your head, but you just didnt want to say them. Am I right? I thought so." Gohan said._

_ "No Gohan! Please! I just thought that because he tried to kill your father!" _

_ "Whatever." Gohan turned to the door, and let the tears fall down freely down his face._

_ "Why does everyone think that Piccolo is a shady person! I mean, I know that he was a cold-blooded killer back then, but that was in the PAST! LOOK AT VEGETA! HE PROBABLY KILLED MILLIONS PEOPLE AND THEY DONT CARE!" At this, Gohan turned super saiyan, and he didn't stop there._

_ "18, Do you feel that?" Krillin said._

_ "Yeah, it looks like it's Gohan!" 18 said._

_ "C'mon lets go." Krillin said._

_ "Damn that brat, whats up with him!" Vegeta yelled to nobody in particular._

_ By the time, Gohan has turned Super Saiyan Two, and stopped there. He started to destroy everything he saw with his Ki, until..PUNCH!_

_ Gohan flew backwards hitting 3 trees, and he looked up who attacked . And Krillin and 18 behind him. The punch didn't really hurt because he was in Super Saiyan Two, but it knocked him back a few yards._

_ "VEGETA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" The demi-saiyan yelled, anger evident in his voice._

_ "Look brat, why are you doing this? Theres no point in destroying this worthless ball of mud. You are nothing like your father. What would he do if he saw you do this?" The prince of all saiyans said._

_ "You dont even KNOW!" Gohan screamed, throwing a Ki blast at the end of his sentence at Vegeta._

_ Vegeta defelcted the Ki blast into the air. The blast was big enough to destroy a city. Whats wrong with this kid?!Vegeta thought. Vegeta flew over to Krillin and 18, saying, "We have to knock out the brat, if that doesn't work then we have to get the Namek." _

_ Both Krillin and 18 nodded their head and charged up to Gohan. Gohan flew up to the air, charging a Kamehameha large enough to destory the Earth._

_ "KA-ME" Gohan chanted_

_ "Oh no, he wouldn't! Thats big enough to destory Earth!" Krillin shouted._

_ "HA-ME" Gohan continued._

_ "That stupid brat!" Vegeta barked. He too started charging his Ki blast against Gohan's._

_ "HAA!" Gohan shouted blasting his attack._

_ "FINAL-FLASH!" Vegeta yelled, blasting his attack against Gohan's._

_ It was a feirce energy battle, Gohan's attack was far greater than Vegeta's. Then, a green blur tackled Gohan, and that ended the Ki beam struggle. _

_ Before Gohan knew it, he got knocked out by the one and only Piccolo. Their surroundings were nothing but dirt. Gohan destroyed the trees, the grass, and the animals. _

_ "Its about time you showed up Namek. That brat was about to destroy the whole Earth." Vegeta tiredly said._

_ "I dont know what Gohan was planning to do. If he was going to continue the attack then he would kill us all, and he could never forgive himself for that." Krillin said._

_ "Whatever caused him to do this, we cant let it happen again." Piccolo said. Vegeta, 18, and Krillin agreed._

~End of Flashback~

"What is happening. I thought mom would never do anything like this. I guess I thought wrong." Gohan said to himself with hurt and anger evident in his voice.

Never in Gohan's life he ever _hated _ his parents. He hated his father because he abandoned him for training. He hated his mother because she's going to marry someone again. He will never look in Dan's eyes in his life.

In 3 years, he was able to handle the anger inside of him. But not anymore. He instantly turned Super Saiyan 2 and started to destory everything in sight. He knew that some of the Z-fighters will sense his energy and try to fight him. He wanted that. He wanted them to fight him for a challange. (A/N: As you can see Gohan's Saiyan side is taking over :/ )

Finally, Vegeta was the first one to come, then Piccolo, Krillin and 18, Yamcha, and then Tien.

"Guys, Gohan is enraged again for some reason, we need to combine all of our powers into one Ki blast, Got it? Its the only way right now until we figure out what happened." Piccolo ordered.

"Ok, but wouldn't that hurt Gohan too much?" Krillin asked.

"He is a saiyan, he wont be that much damaged after this battle." Vegeta said.

"Alright lets go!" Piccolo yelled.

Gohan, looking at the Z-fighters that they were making some sort of plan, decided to let them do what they were planning.

"One..Two..THREE! NOW!" Piccolo commanded.

"Tri-Beam-"

"Final-"

"Special-Beam-"

"Ka-me-ha-me-"

"Ka-me-ha-me-"

Wide eyed, Gohan started to do his own attack, "Ka-me-ha-me-HAA!"

"HAA!"

"FLASH!"

"CANNON!"

"HAAA!"

"HAA!"

The collage of colors started to swallow up the blue beam. Then-BOOOM!

All the Z-fighters stopped their attacks when they heared the explosion, there was no Ki attacks in sight and they all looked across the used-to-be woods and they saw a raven-haired boy on the floor unconscious.

"We should get him home, Ill bring him there and someone get a senzu bean for him." Krillin said.

"I'll get the senzu bean, everyone else can go back to their homes, and thanks for coming." Piccolo said.

"Ok, Ill see you guys later." Yamcha said.

At that, Yamcha and Tien flew off, and Piccolo went to Korin's Tower, and Krillin went to Gohan's house. Vegeta, watching everyone fly away, said to himself, "I hope that doesn't happen to you brat." And flew off.

~~ At Chi-Chi's house~~

Krillin arrived, and saw that Piccolo was there with the senzu bean.

"Whoh how did you get here so fast?"

"I flew fast as I could, I've been here for 5 minutes.." Piccolo retorted.

"Whoops sorry, I was flying carefully with Gohan on my back.." Krillin apoligizingly said.

"Whatever, go put him in bed and give him the senzu bean, after that, leave as fast as you can."

"What why?" Krillin asked.

"Because, he needs some alone time. I sensed all the anger in his Ki, and it was too strong to handle for Gohan." Piccolo said sternly. And he got a nod from Krillin after that. _I hope whatever is making you angry wont eat you from the inside._ Piccolo thought, and shook his head and flew to the lookout.

Krillin went though Gohan's window because he didn't want to get caught by the banshee Chi-Chi. He carefully set down Gohan on his bed, and put a senzu bean in his mouth. _I hope you feel better about your feelings Gohan._ Krillin thought. And exited the room as fast as he can after he put the senzu bean in Gohans mouth and flew off to the Kame House.

"What where am I?" Gohan asked himself. He looked around his surroundings and it was his room. He got out of his bed and looked at his clothes; they were all burned up and ripped. He remembered..that he almost killed his friends..again. Mentally slapping himself in his mind, he remembered about his mother and Dan.

Hungry, he went and checked into his brothers room and he saw that the bed was empty! He went downstairs and smelled the aroma of different foods. He went to the dinner table and ruffled his little brothers hair and sat at the dinner table and said nothing. It was him, Goten, Chi-Chi and Dan.

There was a awkward silence between all of them until Chi-Chi said "So Gohan how do you like Dan?"

"..."Gohan said nothing.

"Um..Well I better get going Ill see you guys later." At that, Dan kissed Chi-Chi on the lips and left, and Gohan just grunted in disgust.

"SON GOHAN! WHAT DID I SAY? YOU HAVE TO HAVE BETTER MANNERS WHEN GUESTS COME OVER!" Chi-Chi yelled angrily at Gohan.

"..." Gohan said nothing again.

Chi-Chi went up to Gohan and slapped him as hard as she could.

Feeling that his mom just slapped him, it didn't hurt, because he was half saiyan, it felt like it was a punch in the gut to his heart.

"Thanks.." Gohan said coldly, and went up to his room and slammed the door.

"Mommy, why did you do that to Gohan?" Goten asked and pulled on Chi-Chi's shirt.

"I-I- Dont know...I dont know...I'm sorry Gohan..." Chi-Chi apologizingly said.

What will Gohan do now? What did Vegeta mean? NEXT CHAPTER ON;

Enough is Enough!


End file.
